


The homoeroticism of helping your best friend pay rent through underwear modelling

by Halcyon99



Category: Genei Ibun Roku #FE | Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE
Genre: Awkward Romance, Being Touma is suffering, First Time, I'm trying, Itsuki's first underwear gig, M/M, my own head canons for flavour and an attempt to contextualise meta, two gay idiots, underwear modelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halcyon99/pseuds/Halcyon99
Summary: With Itsuki's training in the idol and the celebrity industry, he has finally received a gig for his first underwear shoot. Touma being the good friend he is, lends a helping hand to Itsuki in an attempt to raise his confidence about this shoot.Too bad, Touma is gay for this best friend.
Relationships: Akagi Touma/Aoi Itsuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The homoeroticism of helping your best friend pay rent through underwear modelling

Touma never really had too much trouble getting into the mirage business although it was only himself for a short time. If anything, he saw it as mostly a good thing (minus the frightening sensation of getting stabbed the first time) he got to be a hero like he always wanted, even getting to cool moves and use real weapons that he never would've gotten a chance to use otherwise. He can now do his own stunts now!

Then the incident at Daitama happened. It felt like some form of karma that although he was the one that arranged the meeting, he failed to make sure Tsubasa didn’t have any other plans. Leading to Itsuki aimlessly wander until he arrived at Daitama stumbling into the illusory world with Tsubasa, the salt in the wound being too late to help either of them but give vague advice. 

He would like to admit that “that was the worst of the Daitama incident” but it really wasn’t. Their mirage forms were.

His bisexual heart could only take so much! 

Tsubasa could always be described as sweet, she practically embodied the word. She over-accessorized, worried about eating too much sweets, stumbled into legitimately weird situations but she always made out with a skip in her step and a bashful smile. In her mirage form she still kept this part of her, hell it even emphasised it...Like other features, such as her thighs and the midriff that was tantalisingly now exposed. But it was something he could deal with, even if they didn’t get exposed to the illusory world, he still believed Tsubasa would get into fame in some form whether its her talented singing or a new beginning modelling. 

Itsuki was something else entirely! Growing with Itsuki, he was always reserved. A quiet personality minus all the snark he seemingly dishes out at any moment. Which his clothing style reflected, he was usually seen in layers without anything that attracted too much attention. When he saw Itsuki’s mirage form that was when he was convinced this was karma. First of all, is he wearing tights? Pants?! Skin tight to the point of if there are tears from battle you see skin underneath. His legs are on full elegant display, almost looking feminine. The skin tightness didn’t even end there, including the form fitting ornate long coat reaching his thighs. Although in comparison his muscles weren't as bulky as himself but he had pretty biceps. What topped it off was the longer hair, it honestly looked great on him, framing his face and adding to the dignified look of the whole outfit. 

Which brought him to his current problem. Itsuki is now doing male modelling. 

It gave him mixed feelings, first of all: he is genuinely proud that Itsuki managed to land himself in a position like that even if it is not on the same level of Eleonora and Kiria’s work, he is still managing to make a name for himself in a competitive industry. 

On the other, Itsuki is currently doing an underwear gig. It was nothing too indecent, his face isn’t even going to be shown. Just a cropped shot of his torso and the underwear although there were a few accessories thrown into the mix. Garters and a garterbelt specifically. On his crush. The only reason, he even knew about was because after a scouting a dungeon, Itsuki awkwardly asked him what to do because he didn’t want to pass up an opportunity like this (it also had a decent pay) but he was is the only one in the group actually doing a lingerie shoot minus Maiko.

He swore his luck was askew. 

“I would say go for it. I mean it's only going to be your lower half and it isn’t like anyone would know, well apart from me and Maiko.”

The deadpan stare Itsuki was sending him was on par with Kiria’s mabufu. Or it would’ve been if the faint blush developed over his cheeks whilst trying not to look away from the conversation. 

“Why did you have to mention Maiko?”

“I mean, you could always ask her. She does have more experience than any of us in this area.” He tried to appease his friend, he didn't want Itsuki to miss out on important opportunities within the industry, even with how lucky he is. These could slip through his fingers, especially since he didn't know what he wanted to specialise in. It is the least he could do.

“That’s very true but, it's embarrassing, she’ll tease me for weeks.”

A chuckle escaped when Itsuki admitted that, his gray eyes looking at me pointedly like the end of a sword in an attempt to look intimidating. Or would’ve if he wasn’t starting to pout.

“C’mon man, it's more than a little extra money. We both know that you cannot live off convenience store food for like months. Mister male model~“ 

“Fine, I guess that I’m just self-conscious. I’m unused to showing others my underwear especially while wearing it.” 

Itsuki wasn’t even looking at him while saying that, instead his eyes seemingly reading the train station sign behind them. His long fingers were idly fiddling with the volume buttons on his phone. 

Cute.

That then was when Touma blamed everything up to this point on his crappy luck or himself. 

“Um, y’know that I could help you. Like you did with me, remember when we tried picking up women, kind of like that.”

“Sure, what did you have in mind?”

He couldn’t give up on what he had to say, heroes help their friends and this could help! 

“You could show me.”

“What?” Itsuki head quickly darted around the station, after I said that. I couldn't blame him. The tips of his ears were flushed and he was holding a hand up to his mouth, trying to hide his embarrassment. 

Oh no. Real heroes don’t back out of embarrassing situations right?

“I-I mean, you can come over and with the underwear and stuff then show me. It would be like the shoot and you can get used to being seen.” 

In his own defence, it did not seem weird at first. Just two presumably “straight” dudes, showing off new underwear. Girls probably do this and it isn’t weird. Itsuki quickly glanced around the station so quickly his increasing blush was a vague smear of red. 

“Wait, wait, seriously?”

Is this how he’ll die? Cringe? He should’ve known it was going to be a shitty day when practising a handspring for a performance, he missed the mat. 

“Yeah, if it helps you even a little bit. We’re just friends anyway so…”

He has honestly not felt closer to the earth then, maybe he can learn to channel this and use it in battle, his many foes could also learn to bury themselves. 

“So, uh can I show you tomorrow?”

Ha. 

Wait, what?

He accepted? Itsuki accepted? Something that even sounded shady to him? Does he think he can get preforma or something from this? That must be it, yeah the “door of two dudes showing designer underwear 5 meters part.”

“Sure, we can talk later. My train is coming.”

It would be a lie if Touma thought that he was never happier that a train has been on time but he hasn’t been this happy a train was on time since he was 4 and was going to his first live sentai show. Everyone remembered that. 

“Message me when you get home?”

Itsuki’s concern would've been more heartwarming if this situation and his handsome self wasn’t the cause of an incoming conniption. 

“See you.”

The Train home, was a few minutes but it felt like hours. Even panic scrolling through messages and twitter, did little to distract him and what just happened. Was he freaking out over something they normally do? Or did Itsuki reciprocate? Is it something deeper? His head was almost pounding with dizziness of everything he just experienced, not so long go. 

Stepping off the train and striding down the streets, his phone vibrated. 

“I made it home. When are you free tomorrow? So I can come over, I’ll even bring food.”

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck

His eyes glazed over the message he hastily sent. It was a miracle that he managed to remember when he was working and set a decent time afterwards, (not including any “quests” Itsuki asks him to tag along on) optimistically he believed at least it was done. 

“Come over at 6, curry would be great and since its Sunday tomorrow you can probably sleepover if you want too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhh I want to try and feed others like me that like this ship and better yet using this fic to cast Touma into feh. 
> 
> I may change the rating when I do update depending on what nsfw I want this, please take this. 
> 
> Any grammar or any other errors pointed is welcome, likewise comments.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
